1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum pedal assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable drum pedal assembly for adjusting positions of the pedal conveniently and rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a drum pedal assembly (50) generally comprising a bottom board (51), two posts (52), a drum pedal (53), a rotated shaft (54), a drive device (55) and a chain (56).
The bottom board (51) has a distal end and a proximal end, and the posts (52) are mounted on and extend upward from the bottom board (51) near the distal end and face to each other. Each post (52) has a distal end, a proximal end and a connecting hole. The proximal end of the post (52) is mounted on the bottom board (51), and the connecting hole is defined through the distal end of the post (52). The drum pedal (53) is pivotally connected to the bottom board (51) and has a pivotal end and an action end. The pivotal end of the drum pedal (53) is connected to the bottom board (51) by a pivotal pin.
The rotated shaft (54) is connected rotatably between the posts (52) and has two ends, a connected bracket (541) and a drum hammer (542). The ends of the rotated shaft (54) are respectively mounted into the connecting holes of the posts (52). The connected bracket (541) is mounted on the rotated shaft (54) and has a distal end, a proximal end and a through hole. The through hole is defined near the proximal end of the connected bracket (541) and has a noncircular cross section. The rotated shaft (54) has a noncircular cross section corresponding to that of the through hole in the connecting bracket (541) and extends through the through hole to make the connecting bracket (541) to rotate with the rotated shaft (54). The drum hammer (542) is attached to the connected bracket (541) near the distal end.
The drive device (55) is mounted on the rotated shaft (54) and has a top, a bottom, two sides, a securing hole (551), a fastener (552), a side through hole (553), a bottom hole and a bolt (554). The securing hole (551) is formed in the top of the drive device (55) and the fastener (552) is screwed into the securing hole (551). The side through hole (553) through which the rotated shaft (54) extends is formed through the drive device (55) between the two sides and has a noncircular cross section corresponding to that of the rotated shaft (54). The bottom hole is formed in the bottom of the drive device (55) and communicates with the side through hole (553). The bolt (554) is mounted into the bottom hole and contacts with the rotated shaft (54), such that the drive device (55) is rotated with the rotated shaft (54).
The chain (56) is connected between the drum pedal (53) and the drive device (55) and has a proximal end, a distal end and a connecting plate (561). The distal end of the chain (56) is connected to the action end of the drum pedal (53). The connecting plate (561) is mounted on the proximal end of the chain (56) and has a through hole (562). The fastener (552) extends through the through hole (562) in the connecting plate (561) and is screwed into the securing hole (551) in the drive device (55) to connect the proximal end of the chain (56) to the drive device (55).
When a user treads on the drum pedal (53), the chain (56) will pull the drive device (55) and the rotated shaft (54) to rotate so as to make the drum hammer (542) to swing to hit a drum.
However, the drum pedal assembly (50) only has a securing hole (551), so the position of the chain (56) connected to the drive device (55) is not adjustable such that the conventional drum pedal assembly (50) is not versatile in use.